


You've Got A Fever

by SeleneDarkbloom



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mild Sexual Content, Noctis Lucis Caelum is a Dork, Older Noctis Lucis Caelum, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneDarkbloom/pseuds/SeleneDarkbloom
Summary: It was thrilling to know that he loved you with the power of Astrals and Kings, to know that this was Noctis at his most raw and vulnerable and that this was for and because of you, and you alone. And you did the same for him, no masks no pretends.There was only you and him.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	You've Got A Fever

**Author's Note:**

> After a tiring day at the citadel Noctis believes his Queen is coming down with a sickness.   
> It's not quite that.

Sat comfortably on the couch open folder in hand, you were supposed to review this proposed trade deal with Tenebrae that was to strengthen the bonds between the two nations once more after the fall of the former Niflheim Empire. However you found yourself distracted by Noctis. He was sitting on his desk folded over paperwork similar to yours, he always hated bureaucracy and politics but that didn't keep him from trying his best, especially after years of maturity and life experiences fell over his shoulders.

You admired the way the artificial lighting lit his face, a frown of concentration firmly set on it. His hair fell over one side of his face partially obscuring it from view while the other was tucked behind his ear. His top two buttons were undone and the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up after the long work day. You may have been staring for a bit too long because Noctis lifted his head up to you, his face softened when his blue eyes met yours.

"Did you have any luck reviewing the proposition?"

"You could say that."

He gives you a tired laugh in response.

"I'm pretty sure this paperwork is fighting me. I've read the same paragraph 5 times." Noctis tilts his head a little and looks back at his desk and then at you and leans back in his chair with a tired sigh.

"I don't think I'm making any more progress today."

"After the day you had I think it's more than enough progress Noctis."

"I just really wanted to finish it tonight so I didn't have to deal with it first thing in the morning."

"I can help you tomorrow, you deserve the extra rest."

Noctis looked at you fondly, it was such a genuine heartfelt look it made your heart swell.

"I don't know how I got you, but _damn_ I don't deserve you."

"We had this talk before Noctis, stop selling yourself short."

"You know what I mean." He tried to sound serious but it was a halfhearted attempt and you chuckled.

Noctis stands up from his chair and stretches making his way towards you afterwards. He flops down next to you and rests his head in the back of the couch.

"I'm going to finish this and we can go to bed, you can start getting ready if you want."

"Nah, I'll just wait. We can get ready together."

"What a gentleman. Should Ignis be worried?" You cocked a brow at him, a grin taking shape on your lips.

"Oh shut up." You huff out a laugh and turn around on the couch comfortably setting your legs on his lap. Noctis idly drew patterns with his fingers on the fabric over your skin. It was a relaxing gesture and you really tried to focus on the paper on your hands but your eyes drifted to his figure, defined jaw softened by the beard he had taken to keep — not that you were complaining.

You sighed annoyed at yourself and brought your attention back to the task at hand. But that ended up bringing Noctis' attention out of wherever it was and back to you.

"Hey, are feeling alright? Your cheeks are red." He turned a worried frown to you.

" _What?_ No I'm fine. It's just warmer tonight."

"Uh huh." He didn't seem convinced.

"Are you sure you're not coming down with anything? It's 10 degrees outside."

"Yes I'm sure."

"Lemme just check your forehead."

Noctis leaned in all the way and extended his arm to touch your face. And you were sure that if you weren't warm before you definitely were _now_. It didn't matter how many years you've known him or how familiar you become with his touch, it still left goosebumps all over your skin.

You playfully swatted his hand from your forehead "You know, if it's 10 outside shouldn't you be cold? Need any help warming up?" 

He ponders on what you said and shuffles closer after he reached his conclusion.

"Maybe." There was a waver in his voice, it was somewhere between uncertain and mischievous.

"Tell me, who is the better human furnace? Me or Gladio?" You ask, eyes fixed on the folder in your hands.

"It's up for debate."

_Not for long._

"You're really warm though, maybe I should call Ignis." He makes a move to go for his phone but you stop him by forcing him to sit back down with your legs still on his lap.

"There is no need."

"But-" You threw the documents on the nearby coffee table and looked Noctis right in the eyes.

"I'm running a fever Ignis can't cure and Gladio can't beat. It's one you can handle on your own."

Noctis blushed at least 5 shades of red, eyes a little wide in surprise.

"And how can I do that?" He asks, voice a few octaves lower and less uncertain. His touch firm has he runs his hand from your calf to behind your knee.

"First," Sitting up you turn to straddle him and run a hand from his cheek to his chin, his scruff tingling your skin.

"You remove any excess layers to allow the body to cool." Leaning forward you press a gentle kiss on his lips. His callused hands hike up your back under your shirt and he circles you in a tight embrace to deepen your kiss.

He bunches up the fabric of your shirt and you help him remove it discarding it somewhere unimportant for now. You felt the chill air, goosebumps forming through your skin.

"What else?" There was no more wavering uncertainty in him, only desire.

"Next you should remain in bed, and ingest lots of… Fluids."

He cracks a smile and you laugh.

"This didn't sound as sexy as I thought it would." You say and he snorts.

"Guess that's a matter of _taste_ really. Pun not intended." You smack him on the shoulder and laugh in the crook of his neck.

"You're such a little shit."

"So I've been told."

"Oh my gods… Can you _not_?"

He is smiling and pressing gentle kisses on the junction between your neck and shoulders. You on the other hand, were a little less merciful when you sucked a mark in his pulse point. A satisfied grin blooms on your face at the sound he makes against your skin. That would be a pretty purple bruise he would have to hide tomorrow, but knowing him… He wouldn't bother. Let them speak behind his back all they want, he is yours and you are his. Let the whole world know it.

This playful confidence he had was a development you adored, a stark contrast against the serious and passionate urgency of his youth. Being by his side for over a decade allowed you to spot every little difference in him, all the things life brought upon Noctis that made him change. In many ways for the best, he was a good king and a good man who never failed to steal the air from your lungs.

You made quick work of the buttons of his shirt and threw it in the same general direction you shirt landed in earlier. You caressed the scarred tissue on his chest and placed a gentle kiss on the discolored skin. It was your way of telling him without words how much you cared. Noctis' hand was softly patting your head he then leant down and kissed the top of your crown. You closed your eyes and basked on the gesture.

You yelped in surprise when Noctis then quickly flipped you over and laid you down on the couch. A smirk playing on his lips while he left a trail of tingling kisses on your chest down to the waistline of your trousers.

He sat up and left the couch offering a hand to you "Come on, gotta give you your bed rest." There it was, that cocky smile of his. You took his hand has he helped you up. Noctis gives you a quick peck on the lips and lifts you off the floor, your legs were wrapped tightly around his waist and he quickly made the short walk to the door that led from your personal study to the room you shared.

You giggle when he rather unceremoniously lays you on the bed and watch has he rids himself of his shoes and trousers. Noctis doesn't take his eyes off you, it was a hungry look but reverent and you felt your heart flutter inside of your chest.

He moves to the bed, stumbles and hits his knees on the end of the bed falling quite literally on top of you with a pained groan. You burst out in laughter.

"Sorry…" He says and hides his face on your shoulder like a kicked puppy.

"I knew you were falling for me-" He groans and you pat his head. He slides down to your side and props his head on one hand.

"Why are you still married to me?" It's a serious question but there is a lightheartedness to him, like he didn't really mean it.

"Because I get to be Queen. Don't you see all my personal gain here?" You say jokingly. And swoons at his smile. That's all you could see, his smile. Life had been so cruel to him for so long… Watching him like this, happy, was the blessing you were most thankful for.

"You're so beautiful." You say in almost a daze, lifting your hand to brush off the bangs from his clear blue eyes. He blushes and turns away. It's the most adorable thing how flustered and embarrassed he gets whenever you show an ounce of affection.

"No more than you." He stutters out and kisses your palm. It was tender, it was reverent. You couldn't help but to fall in love with him again and again.

He kissed the inside of your wrist and swiftly climbs on top of you, wicked smile playing on the corner of his lips.

"So, about that fever…"

You chuckle and he leans down to kiss you deeply.

"That's not what I thought going to bed after a tiring day would be." He says leaving kisses all over your neck.

"What? You're tired?"

"For you? _Never_."

It was your turn to smile wickedly.

"We'll see about that."

This… had proven to be just the right thing to say. You could see the smallest hints of pink wash over the blue of his eyes. It was thrilling to know that he loved you with the power of Astrals and Kings, to know that this was Noctis at his most raw and vulnerable and that this was for and because of you, and you alone. And you did the same for him, no masks no pretends. The world didn't exist, time was still. There was only you and him.

In the end you curl up into each other's embrace whispering sweet nothings and eternal promises of love until your minds drifted to the dream world. A last sleever of consciousness laughed at the knowledge neither would wake earlier tomorrow to finish paperwork and Ignis would likely want to throw a fit.

But it was certainly worth it.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have to thank my discord enablers for the existance of this thing. There just isn't enough fluffy older Noct content around so I gotta do my own XD


End file.
